New Stronger Than Steel
by Twilover.17-Bella
Summary: A rich young girl,Lainey Johnson, moves to the rainey town of Forks with her Mamma,Carrie, running away from memories that haunt Austin,Texas. When in Forks Lainey meets a complete goof ball,and falls head over heels for him.What if she forgets their love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

As I packed away the last of my closet items I thought about of Forks will be. I wondered if everyone would be nice, I hoped my horse, Mayan, is adjusting nicely to her new barn, and if my Mamma, Carrie, and myself would fit in. I knew our "Texas twang" would stick out , that was obvious.

Sadly I would be joining Forks High School in the middle of my junior year, that is gonna be worse than anything, anyone could dream of! But I was lookin' forward to meetin' new people, I'm a people person, just like my Mamma.

I'm allot like my Mamma in some ways and not in others. I have her piercing blue eyes, and long mahogany, wavy hair. But I have my Daddies' thin nose, and full lips.

I don't really think of him as my Daddy anymore, I mean he ruined our whole family! How could I forgive him for what he did! Carrie is always so full of happiness- you could see it radiate from her- and then he does what he did! I've never seen Mamma look so horrible, all she did was mope around the house muttering uncomprehending things, she only wore pyjamas, she never went out of the house, and she wont eat anything. Everything about her was empty, her eyes, her heart, everything. And it was all _his _fault! I'll never be able to forgive him. If Carrie didn't have me, I don't know what she would have done. I made her go out with her friends again, I made her favourite meals for her, we went shopping, everything. When none of those worked it was time for something drastic, we had to move, she needed to get away from Austin, Texas and all the horrible memories that haunted here.

It seemed to turn her around, but it may only be a show, I'm no mind reader. The only way I can still have that assumption is I still hear her screamin' in her sleep. I wish I knew how to make her all happy again but things like this need it's own mind to fix it, not an outer force to force upon it.

I let Mamma do the fun part of choosing the house and where to live. I don't know what made her choose Forks, but I do know what made her choose the extravagant house we are going to be living in. We do have _quite allot _of money, what from Mamma- she is one of Austin's best dentists- and myself with my horse competitions, and some of the commercials Mayan and myself did. Out of the entire South, Western part of the United States I was the top best horse jumper. So with all of my money from commercials, and competitions and Mamma's dentist money, we have _allot._

"Lainey, are you ready Baby Doll? It's time to go!" Carrie called to me. I stood up and took one more look around my old room one last time, and with a sigh told Carrie is was comin'. I've lived in Austin my entire life, it was hard for me to move and move far away. But I would do anything for my Mamma, she all I have left.

It was a five hour flight from Austin to Port Angeles and a one house drive to Forks. I don't mind flying, it's just driving for anything length of time, that I can not do! I mean at least with flying you can stand up and move around, with driving you only sit there and stare out a window at the rode. But the one hour drive isn't that bad though, anything over an hour is horrible!

The whole way to the airport I listened to Kenney Chesney to show my respect towards our home, also 'cause I just love him! I went to his concert a few weeks ago, and when he took his shirt off, _oh man!_ Was he yummy! Half of the airplane ride I was focused of Kenney's abs and listening to his music on my i-Phone. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Carrie was shaking me, tellin' me it was time to get off.

Our cars arrived at Forks two days ago along with a few larger items. So when we got off Carries', Pearl, Ferrari Enzo was waiting by the sidewalk. As we got in the car Carrie took a deep breath and mumbled something like "ah, smells like home." And I had to agree with her, I did miss home too. I also really miss my baby girl Mayan, I wonder how she is anyway, I hope she as hay and fresh water right now.

This is my first time to Forks, but it is Carrie's second time, so all of this is new to me. And I have to admit it really is beautiful out here, all green and mossy, wet. I think I might really like it here, well outside at least.

And just as I expected, the one hour drive to Forks was pretty bad, but like I mentioned, not too bad. As for the house, I loved it! It was _huge!_ It was like this old antique kind of house, but also timeless in a way... It had a large deck surrounding the front door. The inside was even better than I would have thought. The first thing I saw was the _spiral staircase!_ Ever since I was a little girl I have always wanted a staircase like this! The whole bottom floor was mainly consumed of the kitchen! I love to cook, so Carrie must of planed that out! The living room was just a little smaller than the kitchen, but that was okay, it's not like I would spend much time in there with a kitchen like we have! And on the second story was Carries room, w-o-w. It was huge! It was at least as big as the kitchen , maybe even bigger ! Her rooms main colors were blue and brown , I had to admit I really liked it. It suited her perfectly . My room was the third floor , I _loved _it! My walls were a light blue with on one wall a whole assortment or brightly colourd polka-dots , and the rest of the walls had many of my favourite sayings on them! Connected to my room was my bathroom , it was practically it's own room on it's own. And across the hall was my ..._closet !_ It _was _a room on it's own !

I was really going to like it here , well so far anyway ...

____________________________________________________

**Love it , hate it ? Tell me what you think ? Should I continue my original Stronger Than Steel , or continue with this one ?**

**I need reviews people ! I need to know what to do !**

**Jordynn **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Mayan And Encounters

Twenty-five boxes, twenty trips upstairs, and miles and miles of bubble wrap later, I was done! All I have left to do now is put up some pictures of myself , Mamma , and Mayan. I feel as though I forgettin' something' I just can't get my finger on it. I gazed down into my hands holdin' a picture of Mayan and it hit me! _Mayan! _I forgot all about my baby girl, I have to go see her.  
Runnin' down to the second floor I found Mamma up to her waist in a pile of shoes. One thing about Carrie is that she loves her shoes, Almost as much as I love horses, but not quite…  
"Mamma, can I go to the barn, I forgot all about Mayan , and I need to ride her tonight since she hasn't been out in five days. Please?" I begged her. All she did was laugh at me and nod her head.  
"She thing, hunny. Just be sure to be home before ten. You have school tomorrow, no sleepin' at the barn!" Last time I fell asleep there.  
"Sure thing Mamma, see ya tonight!" I bounded forward and kissed her on the cheek then dashed down the stairs and out the front door grabbing my keys off the counter, and into my Silver Nissan Skyline GTR. This car is like my other baby, my first one is Mayan, obviously.  
With the left over of our money that we decided to use we built a barn and arena for Mayan just a little ways from our house, it's only a ten or fifteen minute drive, so I could stand that.

I remember when Carrie came home from Forks the second time after lookin at the house and makin' sure the barn was all ready for us as soon as we move in, mainly because Mayan had to move in a few days before we could get on the plane…Anyway, as soon as Carrie steped into the front door of our old house, I bombarded her with question's about the barn and where it is, typical questions relvolving around Mayan – this is when I thought she was better either than the screaming – so when she smiled and laughed at my eagerness, it warmed my heart.

As I rounded the last ben to get to the barn, I was struck by the bueaty it held, for a barn it beautiful. I'm not too sure what it with Carrie and having anything she buys or builds have a timeless vision about it, just like the house, the barn had a timeless beauty to it. Carrie couldn't have done a better job! It was white with little tidbits of purple on different iteams around the barm. Stepping out of my car I took a deep breath remembering the felimiar scent of hay, dirt, and menioure – not such a fan of that – but none the less, the arouma was comfortin'.

I ran to the giant doors, and ripped them open. Standing there all inniocent and sweet, was my baby girl! I walked camly to her stall, as not to startel her.

"Hey my baby girl! How are you sweetie?" I cooed to Mayan, patting her stomach. "Look what I brought you..!" I said pulling out a juicy red apple. Mayan has loved apples since she was just a fon, and still does now. She carned her humongouse neck around to see what a had, and I could see the way her eyes lit up when she spotted what I was holding. I brought it closer to her mouth and she snached it away form my hand – luckily not takin' my hand with her - and munched on it happily.

I retreted from her stall to grab my ridin' grear and her's aswell. It wasn't that hard to find, just around the corner from her stall. I grabbed my hot pink ridin' helmet, and switched my denim short, short's for some jeans, grabbed Mayan's saddel, and reighnes and I was ready to go.

When I got back to the stall, Mayan had all ready devoured the apple and was waitin' for me to come back. It took me only ten minutes to get all her gear on and lead her out to the arena.

I think Mayan was pretty restless and was ready to jump, 'cause she was only lookin at the first jump and nothin' else, she wouldn't take her eyes off of it. So I shrugged and got her runnin' forward to the jump, Mayan knew what came next so she took off the ground and we made it over the jump by a mile! It was almost too easy.

After a hour or so I decided to let Mayan cool down by just taking a walk in the forest. So after leading her out of the arena and barn, lockin' it, we were ready to go. I saw a small path weaving through the forest and decided to take it. It was really beautiful out here, I have always liked the outdoors. I love the fresh air, the sound of nature, and the view. Always have, always will.

After at least twently or thrity minutes I came upon the most beautiful house I have every seen. So this must be the most expincive house in Forks, it was _way _bigger than ours! The beauty of the house stunned me, and I couldn't move a muscle even if I tried. Moments after two beautiful girls and one handson male emerged from the door. All three of them were laughing, and from the male you could almost see the adoring, loveing look he had on his face to the georgeouse burnett. The other female was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she was way small, she kinda' reminded me of a pixy, her hair was cropped short and spiking out in every direction, her skin was plae white. The male way just- wow. I don't even know how to explaine him! His hair was in a dissoray of a bronze mess, but he look very handsome with it, again, his skin was pale white, just like the pixy-like girl, I'm takin' a guess that they must be related.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, Mayan had to snort, bringing attention to us. The pixy and broze ahired God whipped their head around right in the direction of us, I think we must of startled them. The smaller burnett was a bit slower than the other two and followed their gaze in my direction. They looked hesitant as they probally thought about comin' over here, so I smiled a small smile and waved in their direction. I saw the way their faces relaxed a little by that, and was glad.

"Hey ya'll I'm really, really sorry. I just saw your house and was so mesmerized by it's beauty it held that I had to look at it. I'm horribly sorry if I scared you!" I said in a rush, I really don't like when people get scared, it ain't nice at all.

"Hi! Oh no, that's completely okay. And thank you, our Mother would be very thankful for your compliment." The pixy one said, with a voice that sound like a beautiful, beautiful bell. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. And you are?" She held out her hand to shake and I took it.

"I'm Lainey Johnson, I just moved here from Austin, Texan with my Mamma, Carrie." Mayan snorted annoyed that I had forgtten her. "Oh and this here is Mayan, my horse. My barn is just up that path a little, and I decided to take Mayan through the forest." I smiled at both of them.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan. Glad to see I won't be the new kid anymore." She laughed shaking my had as well. " And this here, is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and this here is the Cullen's house." Bella continued as Edward and I finished shaking hands.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya'll, but I really gotta' go. I hope to see ya'll tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, absoutly!" Alice said, jumping up and down. Then they started wavin' as I rode off into the forest.

Okay everyone, this is chapter 2 !

What do you guys think ? I only got 1 review last time from **-Hale-Cullen**, and I thank her for that, but I would love to get much more reviews !

So please, please, please review !!

Jordynn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Long Day

Beep , Beep , Beep ! I blindly reached my hand out to shut my alarm off and go back to bed for a few minutes, but my hand fell upon nothin'. Instead in the alarm clocks place I found a piece of paper with my Mamma's handwritin' on it , Lainey , if you want to shut off your alarm then you'll just have to get out of bed and get it . Oh , by the way , I switched your old alarm clock for one that will only keep getting louder as you leave it on . Love you! Grumblin' I angrily threw my sheets off my bed and walked into my closet where my alarm was goin' off and shut it up , finally .  
Well now, since I'm up and at em' I might as well start gettin' ready. I wasn't too sure what to wear for m first day here; I'm not used to it. I decided to go with my ripped blue skinnies, and a black lacey tank-top to go under a purple and black plaid medium length button up shirt.  
My favorite part of the mornin is always the shower. It helps to wake me up. And I love the feeling of the hot water running down my face, and undoing the muscles in my back, it helps to calm me.  
Jumpin' out and wrapping up in my towel, I looked at the mirror, rubbin' away the steam the formed on the mirrors' face, and looked at myself . I looked the same, but I felt different. It wasn't exactly a home sick feelin' but a different feelin', it's a little complicated to explain. It felt almost like something different was gonna happen today. Something that I'm not used to. Like I said, I'm not to sure how to explain it, it's odd.  
An hour and a half later, I was ready. I had my hair straightened, my make-up done and my bag packed and of course my i-pod charged. Boundin' down the stairs I found Mamma sittin' at the kitchen table drinkin' her coffee and readin' a dentist magazine. I told Mamma that when we moved here that she should open up her own dentist business . I know for a fact that Forks doesn't have one, so why not bring them one of the best dentists from the big city?  
"Mornin' Mamma!" I chirped cheerfully, causin' her to jump in her seat, obviously not have noticed I was there . I quickly put my hand up to my mouth to muffle my laughter that was threatening to bust from my mouth.  
"That was not funny Lainey. You scared me!" Trying to be stern - but failing miserably - she broke into a huge grin.  
"I'm sorry Mamma" Saying it, but not meaning it, I knew she could tell . "Well I'm off to school. I love you. I'll see you when I get home." Bouncing up to her and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. I stopped to grab a granola bar on my way out 'cause I knew she would yell at me if I didn't.  
Darting out the door and into my car, hiding from the rain, I plugged in my i-Pod and blasted Hot Mess by Cobra Starship , singing along to every word .  
Only a few moments later I arrived in the school parking lot. It really wasn't that hard to find. Epically in a small town like this. Most small towns have their schools just off the highway, so I had no problems. I drove around for a moment, trying to find the office. When I found it, I parked my car pulled up my hood and ran in.  
Once inside I must of startled the secretary, she seemed like a nice lady, friendly enough. "Oh my, you must be Lainey Johnson! I'm Miss. Cope; I'm the secretary here at Forks High School." She held out her hand to shake and I shook it in return. Though all the while wonderin' how she knew who I was... "Yes well, I have your class schedule and a map of the school here for you." She high-lighted the easiest routes for me to get to each class and told me what room and what teacher I would have for every class as well. "Oh and Lainey, you must get all your teachers to sign this sheet and hand it back in to me at the end of the day." She told me with a smile. I turned to leave and just then she told me that she hoped I enjoyed it here in Forks. Smilin' at her I told her that i think I will.  
Walkin' back out to my car I noticed that there were much more cars here than before, so I took that as school was going to be startin' soon. I followed a line of cars into the school parkin' lot where the nicest lookin' care there - besides mine - was a silver Volvo. Automatically I knew the bronze haired driver and the burnet passenger, barely noticing the black spikes sticking out the window. Alice, I thought to myself, she seems to be the kind of girl to do that...  
Following them I parked right next to them in the lot. When I got out I noticed that both Edward and Alice's eyes were glued to my car, self cautiously I stepped out and waved at them.  
"Um, hey Edward, Bella, Alice." When only Bella answered me I asked "Uh, are they okay ..? They seem kind of out of it ..." Starting to get worried I waved my hand in front of their face. Alice was the first to come to it, and shortly after so was Edward.  
"Oh thank God! I thought we wee gonna have to take you two into the hospital to make sure you weren't dead on your feet. Ya'll had me worried sick!" I laughed despite me past worried mood.  
"No, no Lainey, were fine. We were just so awestruck by your car! It's amazing!" Alice looked like she was about to start drooling over the cars hood so I quickly changed the subject before anyone could touch my baby.  
"Oh thank ya'll. I got it for a sixteenth birthday present. I love it, it's my baby. But I was wonderin' if you guys would help show me around and show me where my classes are. I don't wanna be wonderin' around here lost and all ..." Laughin' they all nodded.  
"Okay Lainey, we'll help you." Edward told me."What's your first class?"  
"Um, government, I think ..." This was gonna be a long day, I could just tell.

Okay , now why don't ya'll hit that little green button on the bottom and give me a reply . I would love it !


End file.
